The advance of time and the rapid development of business influence the public's view of the value of products with regard to their novelty and practicability. Particularly, the recreational fun products, if possessing no creative and unique structural design at all, would have to be gradually discontinued because of unsalability. For instance, the making of inflatable balls is ever changing for continued improvement such as the formative design of cartoon characters and animals in order to meet the consumers' psychological requirement for novelty. However, the conventional structural design of inflatable balls has no innovation except for some change of appearance which cannot meet the consumers' psychological requirement for novelty, and the conventional inflatable ball cannot be used for fun when camping on a beach or grass land at night under conditions of dim light, and thus the usefulness of the conventional inflatable balls is certainly diminshed.
There are known some designs for lighted ball structures such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,179,832, 4,292,999, 4,335,538, 2,849,819, 3,058,261, 4,282,680 and 2,838,872 and in German Pat. No. 1,172,585 which leave much to be desired; for instance, the bulb installed outside the ball tends to be broken, the hard ball shell assembled by means of spiral turning is not collapsible to be narrowed, and the power source wires shuttling in the ball lead to a poor airtight performance; all of these drawbacks are unacceptable for the consumers. Therefore, the structural design of the inflatable ball has to be further improved in fact.
In view of the usefulness and structural design of conventional inflatable balls leaving much to be desired, the present inventor, who has been engaged in and is well-experienced in manufacturing various plastic inflatable products for a number of years, through continued experimentation and research concerned for improvement with a plurality of results, eventually invented a lighted inflatable ball structure which can meet the consumers' psychological requirement for novelty and fit their use.